The Wizard's Pleasure
by Priestesses of H.I.S.S
Summary: (Dash, #85) The game of truth or dare just got a little more serious and personal but she was determined not only to win the game but to win a moment with the very dark and untouchable man she had admired for years. (Another Title Challenge Fic for the Coven)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**Here is another title fic for our Coven challenge. I challenged myself by trying to stay 5K words or under since I can't seem to do a one-shot without it ending up being 20K+ words (what I am now calling my long shots) LOL. I almost made it with 227 words over before my A/N! So I got closer to my goal.**

**I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff and total SMUT! This has the most basic of plot and it meant to be a yummy little lemon popsicle and nothing else. Please do enjoy the citrus-y goodness.**

**Always**

**~Tempest E Dashon**

* * *

Hermione nervously adjusted the bodice of her peasant style shirt. The sleeves and bodice area had that crushed looked to them and her shoulders were bare as she pulled the sleeves to sit like they were supposed to along her upper arms. She knew the deep green was appealing on her golden skin and she hoped the more grown up clothing would have her Professor willing to look past her status as an 8th year student long enough to answer her very important question.

Pulling the hem of the shirt so that it covered her mid-drift for now and touched the very top of her skin tight jeans, Hermione knew with the right arm movements the fabric would lift and give tantalizing glimpses of her flesh beneath. The outfit had not been her choice but part of the dare and the bet. The dare was to ask Professor Snape something very personal...which ended up being was he a briefs, boxers, or nothing at all kind of man. The bet had come about after when everyone had started taking bets on which he was.

Hermione was the only one who believed he was a nothing at all kind of guy. No one else thought it could be possible with how many merlin forsaken buttons he had to keep him properly sealed from the outside world. In Hermione's mind that was exactly why he was a no pants kind of man. All that buttoned up propriety had to fall to the wayside in some way. He may hide it well but Hermione saw the potential for absolute sensuality and sinfulness written all over him. He just had never had a reason yet to unleash it on someone. At least not to anyone's knowledge...

If she was honest, which with herself she always tried to be, she was hoping this crazy dare and ridiculous bet would allow her a chance to unbutton all the sinful sexuality on herself. She had been dying to know since she had turned fifteen what it would be like to be controlled, taken, owned by a man like Severus Snape...even if it was only for a night. Now she just had to hold her courage long enough to get through this first part and see what happened.

Shaking her mane of chestnut curls along her back she straightened her shoulders, lifted her hand, and with all her Gryffindor resolve knocked with a firm hand. It took but a moment for that smoke and honey voice to call out for her to enter. She felt her knickers get damp at just that command and steeling her nerves, she pushed the door to his office open and walked in.

He was seated behind his desk with what looked like a stack of papers he must have been grading. After the war, he had finally allowed his persona to fade some and even though he was still just as caustic to those who fooled around in his class or proved themselves dunderheads, he had calmed some with the NEWT level classes. He had also changed physically.

Though he still wore all that soul cloaking black with all those fucking infuriating buttons that she wanted to here ping on the ground as she yanked that frock coat wide open, he had Madam Pomfrey straighten his teeth and he took better care of his outward appearance. He had gained weight so he filled the confines of his coat and trousers perfectly. Who knew Professor Snape would have an ass that fit? He has started sleeping better it seemed for the dark circles under his eyes had slowly disappeared over the year. He even bothered to wash his hair and now with the repellent charms he used while brewing, it would stay a shiny raven black and in the right light would even have those sexy highlights of deep ocean blue.

Needless to say if she had not already been infatuated with his before, she would have been this year. His long fingered, graceful hands paused as he looked up to see who had entered his office. Noticing it was her, he set his quill down and while folding his hands in he leaned back in his chair.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger? It is a Saturday night...surely you have better things to be doing then school work."

Her smile was small but no less filled with amusement and that impossibly sexy eyebrow raised in response to her mirth.

"Though I do have a question and it is for the purposes of research...sort of...it is not at all school related Professor...if you have a moment for frivolity."

His looked turned from that blank, bored stare to intrigued and he stood, sweeping around his desk and leaning back against it with his arms crossed.

"As I am quite sick of looking at the proof that children these days do not listen to one thing anyone says to them that has any meaning...I guess I can spare a moment for...frivolity."

Feeling her nerves try to get to her, Hermione rubbed her hands down her thighs as she shifted on her feet. His eyes followed the movement and his attention on her legs caused her desire to spike and her nipples to harden in a very noticeable way under her blouse.

"Some of us have been enjoying a night of truth or dare and as some of the other idiots have decided to drink in the process...the dares have gotten a bit more...daring. As the game began with a truth spell and I have no intention of allowing them to ask me some of the questions that are now being asked...I chose dare which it seems has put me in a...predicament."

Licking her lips, Hermione took a deep breath and letting it out slowly she looked up into his beautiful dark eyes and for a moment had to grab hold of her control as she felt the urge to just swoon at his feet and forget the game to ask what she really wanted to ask.

"Now I tell you this because I know you do not enjoy falsehoods and lies and I did not want our night of idiocy to affect the atmosphere we all now have in your classroom. My dare was to ask you a very personal question and as there are just as many girls as boys playing...the dare turned into a bet as well. The winner or winners get the benefit of not embarrassing ourselves on Monday morning in the Great Hall...the losers...well I would prefer not to be one so I am hoping against all hope I was right."

Her deprecating smile made the stern lines in his countenance fade some and with a long suffering sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing up and down as if he was fighting off yet another headache.

"I am not a vampire nor do I turn into a bat. I am not the spawn of Satan or any other persona of evil incarnate. I did not sacrifice children in order to gain my knowledge and success in potions nor did I kill my Master. I have in fact had sex before and she quite enjoyed it and no I am not harboring some unrequited love for Harry Potter's mother anymore...she is just a memory of a friend I lost. Did I cover it all?"

When he looked up the weariness in his eyes made her regret agreeing to this in the first place and she wanted to hold him close until that look faded from his eyes again.

"Well...hmmm...it covered some the personal questions I wanted to ask you on my own or most the younger students who are convinced of those rumors because you are a menace in your classroom Professor...but my question did not fit into any of those answers."

Calling him a menace made his head snap up in surprise and her mischievous smile made the weariness fade to wariness...much better. He should be wary as her plans tonight were not at all innocent in nature.

"You see Professor...what I was dared to find out was..."

She paused just long enough to watch him swallow, the muscles in his throat flexing and her mouth watering to taste his skin there.

"Are you a briefs, boxers, or no pants under your trousers at all kind of guy?"

The widening of his eyes was the only thing that gave away he had even heard her as the rest of him froze in complete shock. At the end of her sentence she had leaned so one of her hips popped out and crossed her arms under her breasts causing her shirt to rise along her hips to expose the skin underneath.

"Excuse...me?"

His slow drawl of the words and the deep tone made her skin prickle with goose flesh and she shivered as she closed her eyes to fully enjoy his cadence. Knowing she was walking a very thin line, Hermione couldn't seem to help it and opened her eyes with a bit of the rebel she had gained in the war peeking out.

"For what sir? You have yet to do anything that would require...excusing."

Her impertinent tone did what it always did to her formidable potions Professor. He stood to his full height, towering over her, with that stern look on his face. What he didn't know was that look only made her want to beg him to spank her for her naughtiness and then take her bent over his desk. She had no idea where these ideas came from. She had only ever been with one person and that was Ron before they figured out they were not meant to be and it had all been soft touches and sweet stolen moments.

His eyebrow raised again and for a moment she wondered if he had heard her thoughts as she was doing nothing at all to keep from projecting them. Not caring in the least she looked him in the eye and raised one of her own in challenge.

"It's a simple enough question Professor Snape. You already admitted to not being a virgin, which I feel is even more personal then your preference for under things, and admitted she enjoyed it...lucky girl...so it really shouldn't be too much of a stretch to give one more little secret away. Under all that buttoned up, smoldering yumminess...do you were boxers, briefs, or nothing at all?"

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he settled on his blank mask again as he gathered his thoughts. Uncrossing his arms, he walked towards her in a very predatory prowl that made her swallow in the same manner he had before. As he got to her he walked around in a slow circle and she could feel her skin jump at his proximity, her entire being wanting him to brush against her, touch her, just breath on her would work!

"Tell me Miss Granger...what do I get out of helping you complete this dare and possibly winning the bet?"

His voice when it came was low and right by her ear. She felt herself start to melt backwards to rub against him and locked her knees to prevent it. How humiliating would that have been if he was not receptive to her advances?

"That depends sir..."

With a courage hard won from the war, Hermione turned so that she was staring up at him with very little space between them. Her voice turning husky with desire at how close he was and the mind altering smell of his unique scent, she continued her thought in a tone she hoped conveyed her need.

"What do you want for helping me complete my dare and possibly winning the bet?"

His eyes burned slowly to hot embers as he looked her over from head to toe in a slow perusal.

"Be careful leaving your willingness to give so open ended with a Slytherin Miss Granger...we tend to gain whatever advantage we can in situations like this."

Her courage no longer a factor as her lust for him overwhelmed the rest of her good sense, she reached forward and placed her hand on his chest just over one of those buttons she had very dirty dreams about.

"It's Hermione sir...and careful was not what I had in mind when I left the offer open ended."

If he was surprised at all he hid it very well and if she had had any of her normally logical mind present she would have been a little envious of that ability. As it was, her brain had fled under the flood of desire that now soaked her knickers and all she could think about was what he would possibly ask for in payment and if she had enough experience to make it good for him.

"And if I said that I was going to go lean back on my desk and if you wanted to know you would not only have to come find out on your own but then deal with the consequences you have unwittingly caused to...pop up...in the process?"

Stepping to the side and gesturing towards his desk, she licked her lips as her eyes traveled down his body to the now obvious bulge forming under the flaps of his frock coat.

"I would say...your desk looks like a nice place to lean Professor."

Cocking his head to the side in contemplation, he lifted her eyes back to his face with a finger under her chin and took in everything from her glazed eyes and wet lips to her little panting breaths that barely passed for air as she tried to inhale with the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Miss Gra...Hermione..."

He seemed to be pulling back from her and in her desperation to have at least one memory of this night to carry her through her fantasies, she placed her finger against his lips to stop his words.

"I have not had a single drop of alcohol tonight nor have I trusted anything someone has tried to hand me. I am under no potions, compulsions, or mind altering magic of any kind. I am of age and very _very_ aware of what you just said to try to scare me away and what I offered in return. I may be young but I am a grown woman Severus and I am well aware of what I want in this moment. The question is if you are going to go forward with your requested payment for me to get the answer to my dare and allow me to enjoy one of my many fantasies as a reality tonight."

With one last lingering look at the sincerity in her eyes, he didn't say another word but walked to his desk, billowing past her in the process. She couldn't help but smile at that as she always loved watching him walk through the halls in his intimidating and steady way. For a man who had been tormented in his childhood, he walked with the confidence of a god and she wanted to bask in that for just the brief moment he would allow.

Following him as he turned she watched him reached up as if to unbutton the coat himself and she jumped across the space separating him to still his hand.

"Please...I have unrelenting thoughts about those buttons...allow me."

His surprise was very evident now but she was too focused on the fact that she was about to indulge in one of her more silly but no less orgasm inducing scenes to really take that in. Starting at the buttons along his wrists, Hermione kissed along his palm as she released the first one. His breath stalled for a beat as she slid her tongue down to take one of his long fingers between her lips. As she released the second button she applied pressure, sucking back up his finger in the same manner she planned to apply to his cock soon enough.

She continued to take her time, prolonging her task with each hand, tasting his skin and seeing how many times she could get him to release a deep breath in or out from his prominent nose as she went. Once she had each button undone along his wrists so she knew she would be able to drag the coat down his arms and off she released his hand and ran hers slowly up his chest starting from the very bottom button until she stopped on the one at the base of his neck.

There must have been something on her face because his hands came up to cup hers for a moment and the disappointment she felt that he was about to call this to a halt had her whining in the back of her throat.

"I have no intention of stopping you now Miss Granger...I just wanted to ask what was going through your mind. I have to admit I have never seen anyone look at my...buttons...with such curiosity and reverence before. I admit to being unusually curious about what you are thinking."

Licking her lips and swallowing again so her voice would come out correctly, she fluttered her hands slightly so he would let them go and then used the tip of one to slowly circle the top button along its edge.

"I always see these buttons as the locks that hold you together. Not in the idea that you are broken and would fall apart once they were undone but that they hold in the darkness, the sensual creature underneath that would have the weak of constitution and will running in fear if ever unleashed."

Taking the first button between her fingers she slides it carefully through the hole and as it comes undone her breath hitches in her chest.

"You are always so put together, so self assured and larger than life. When you stalk through the halls you cut an imposing and awe inspiring path in your wake and everyone falls to the side to get out of the way. For most its a terrifying moment...but for me...I always want to step in your way just to force you to halt."

Following her motions she continued down, undoing one button at a time in a slow pace, stretching out the torment to herself of finally having him completely undone before her.

"I always want to know what that bit of insolence would cost me. These buttons are like a symbol...shields that keep your more animalistic tendencies locked safely away and if I could just get even a few undone would it change the aura around you."

As the fourth button came undone and the white shirt underneath was glowing starkly against the black she paused for a moment to run her hand gently back up his chest with the coat out of her way.

"Would you become more angry and aggravated? Would your tongue gain even more acid to scar your foes with?"

Leaning forward she nuzzled against the shirt, the outline of his coat lapels tickling along her cheeks.

"Or would you somehow soften? Not in a weak way but in a way a woman could melt against you and you'd allow it. Would you turn from caustic barbs to sensual prose? Would your words go from flaying the skin off someone's body to making it pebble with desire and yearn for your tongue in a different way?"

Reluctantly pulling herself away from him she continues to make her way down the buttons as she let her mind drift over her answer to his question.

"You have spent so long behind a persona of distance and cold solitude and I see these buttons as the way to shatter that mask and be able to watch the heat, the passion that you display in anger come flooding out in an entirely different and more satisfying way. To me...you are like the embers of a fire...quietly sitting unassuming in your slight glow waiting on the moment nature will give you a breeze and set you a blaze again to burn the world down under your flames and heat."

"The buttons hold the wind away from you and I personally want to unleash the fire and hope I am the first thing in your path when you burn."

As she undid the last button she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed the heavy fabric from his body. Watching it fall with a slight thud to the ground she couldn't help how her entire body jerked in desire and anticipation.

"Nobody has ever attributed fire and heat to my possible personality traits before."

Looking up into his eyes her knees weakened at the flames she saw there...her theory confirmed.

"I could have also compared you to the cold as well sir and the analogy would have stilled applied."

"How so Miss Granger?"

"If you lean against it long enough...ice burns too...Professor."

"And you wish to be burned do you...Hermione?"

"If its with you...I'm willing to go down in an unholy blaze of fire until I am a scorching pile of ash to be remolded and remade in any image you wish...Severus."

"Then I suggest you find the answer to your dare Hermione and let's see if it is fire or ice that brings your world to an end...shall we?"

"He is one of my favorite poets."

Her pleased tone seemed to have an odd effect on him as he shivered before leaning back against his desk again.

"He is one of my favorite as well."

She knew her smile was blinding. She had never imagined having anything at all in common with him and that very small thing felt so much larger in her chest.

Knowing she only had a little bit of time left before her friends would start to worry for her wellbeing and come looking for her, Hermione dropped to her knees the way a worshiper would if their god suddenly appeared before them and she could see the stroke to his ego it caused as his head seemed to raise a notch and his countenance became more prideful.

Reaching her nimble fingers up she took the button on his trousers between them and with a teasing look she slide it silently out of its home. Her delight increased when she realized instead of a zipper there were more buttons holding him in place.

"Merlin I fucking love buttons!"

The exclamation slipped past her lips and she felt embarrassment start to climb into her cheeks before his baritone laugh rang out, startling her from her shame as she glanced up and became bespelled by his head thrown back with that glorious sound. She had never heard such a sexy sound in her entire life and she let it wash over and into her so she could revisit it later.

As the laughter faded he looked down to her with a look so full of need that she felt like the temperature in the room sky rocketed from warm to inferno and her mouth went dry from want. Leaning forward she run her tongue along the buttons and his hardened and clothed cock. His eyes closed on a groan and it was all the encouragement she needed before she undid the rest of the buttons in a flurry of movement.

No longer willing to be patient or take it slow, she reached the last button and with shaking hands she ran her fingers along the waist of his trousers before pushing them to the ground. His glorious cock sprang free of its confines and she had to swallow again as she got her first look at her fantasy come to life.

He was by no means anywhere near small or even average. He was long and pale and she knew thick enough to make her feel like she was filled to the brim with him if she were to be lucky enough to have it inside her.

Not wasting another minute she took him into her hand, the softness of his skin like silk over steel making her grow more damp between her legs. Keeping her eyes on his now hooded ones she leaned forward and just before sliding her mouth around the head she smirked.

"Nothing under at all...I win."

If anyone had asked her later what went through her mind in that exact moment she would have not been able to tell them. As she slid her tongue around the bulbous head and then wrapped her lips around him to slid down, her mind was a blank slate, his taste on her tongue and his groan in her ears the only thing she would be able to recall.

He tasted like the hickory wood from a winter fire and the finest brandy one could buy. His taste ignited her senses and she moaned as she took more of him into her mouth. Swirling her tongue as she pulled back up she tasted the drop of salty liquid as she licked along the slit before closing her eyes and breaking the connection she had to his gaze to take more of him in. Relaxing her throat she went as far as her body would allow at this angle and still was unable to swallow all of him. Wrapping her hand around the base of his length she hollowed her cheeks out as she moved back up, her hand following to pump his entire length.

So focused was she on how good he felt between her lips that she was caught off guard when his hands slid into her hair and he gripped down.

"Look at me Hermione."

His voice was hoarse with pleasure and his command had her eyes snapping up to him without hesitation.

"I am not going to last long with you so enthusiastically devouring my cock like that. Would you prefer to stop before I reached my release so that you don't have to..."

Though she knew what he was trying to say, she found it illuminating and endearing that he couldn't quiet say it. So that propriety did go a little deeper than the buttons and black.

"Tonight is the wizard's pleasure Severus. Would you prefer to expel your release on my shirt and the floor or down my throat?"

She knew her voice was huskier than it had ever been and her words spoken to him from her position made his cock jump in front of her face.

"Salazar Hermione...who taught you to talk like that?"

"There are advantages to being a muggleborn witch Professor. Want me to show you one of them?"

His nod was so sincere that under the lust ruling her higher brain functions a piece of her heart melted and she would later realize how much of herself she lost in that moment.

Taking him back into her mouth she let him guide her up and down in a slow pace for a moment before she hallowed her cheeks and sucked at the same time causing him to hiss and jerk his hips forward, his length sliding a little too far and causing her to gag. The reflex of her throat tightening around the head of his cock must have been the last straw. With a roar of satisfaction he spilled into her mouth and she reflexively swallowed to keep from choking. He held her there, his seed shooting in thick spurts to the back of her throat as the grip on her hair tightened.

As the last few pulses of pleasure rolled over him he pulled his cock out a little and pushed back in to prolong the sensation. With a moan of utter bliss he slid out of her mouth and collapsed back against the edge of his desk. Standing she lifted the coat off the floor as she came, folding it over her arm as she gave him a soft smile.

He looked entirely disheveled and so very well pleasured that she wanted to purr in her own personal satisfaction at having destroyed his buttoned up persona. Shaking out the coat she twirled it around until it settled over her shoulders and slid her arms into the sleeves. using her wand she had all the buttons buttoned up, the length altered so she didn't trip over it, and the size altered to fit her curves snugly before she grinned and slid her wand into the pocket he normally kept his in.

"Hermione..."

Placing her fingers over his lips she shook her head at him.

"Not yet. I have no idea what you may or may not feel once I leave and I want you to have time to order your thoughts before you speak. I know your words can sometimes be more reactionary then what you would have said with time to consider. I am keeping the coat so don't ask. Have to have something to bury my nose in tonight when I find my own release."

Reaching up he moved her hand, keeping possession of it as he looked at her.

"You can keep the coat and I could return the favor if you like."

His tone was the softest she had ever heard from him and it made her knees weak again but she steeled her resolve.

"My idiot friends will start to worry if I don't return soon. Plus this was for your pleasure tonight. If you wish to have another night with me once you have had time to settle and think then know that I am more than willing anytime. For now I think it is best if I go. Have a good rest of your night Severus."

Balancing with her hands on his chest she popped up on her tiptoes and gently placed her lips against his cheek and the edge of his mouth. Turning she made sure to billow and with a giggle at how wonderfully delightful that felt she twirled once more on the way to his door and laughed outright.

"No wonder you do it...that is unreasonably entertaining."

Not looking back as she was afraid to see his face or what he may be thinking in his eyes, Hermione hurried along the corridors of the dungeon and started the climb back to the Room of Requirement to collect her credit for achieving her dare and for winning the bet. The truth magic meant everyone would know she was telling the truth. Taking the coat off and shrinking it to put in her pocket for safe keeping she entered the RoR to the groans of her classmates as they all knew what her answer was going to be by the triumph grin on her face. If only they knew how much she had truly learned about their enigmatic Professor tonight.

Amara Divane moved to her side as she crossed to add the tally to her score and leaned against her back as she capped the marker.

"Did you get what you were after?"

The excited yet naughty tone in her voice made Hermione smile and as she turned to give 'Diva' a sinful smile she couldn't help but hope he would call upon her again soon for more of what tonight promised.


	2. Update

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Just wanted to drop a line and let you all know what is going on. No the coven did not break up or anything. We are still going strong lol. I have figured out that I am so busy with all the things I do that I do not put my all into logging on to a second account like I should. I loved this idea but I miss getting emails when a review or PM comes in for me and I don't get back to you guys fast enough.**

**So I decided I would be moving all my stories to my account so that I can get the emails and as I update I will know right away if anyone asks me a questions I need to answer.**

**You can find the stories and re-follow/favorite them on my personal profile:**

_TempestEDashon_

**I have plans to add a sequel/epilogue to pretty much all of these as I have been asked for them multiple times. I am almost done with one of them already. I hope to see you all back on my personal profile and look forward to your comments on the updates as they come.**

**Always**

**Tempest (aka Dash)**


End file.
